Plastic is used in many packaging applications throughout many different industries. Large costs are incurred not only in raw materials to make the plastics, but also in the tools and machines used to form the plastics into the various required shapes. Injection molding and thermal forming are two different methods of forming plastics into various shapes.
Injection molding involves complex machines and dies which are used to shape the plastic. In order to create a particular container out of plastic, it is necessary that the die be designed. This die only makes one form of plastic piece. In other words, a different die is needed for a different object made from plastic. Injection molding tools are expensive since they have to totally encase the part being made.
Thermal forming is an alternate method of making a plastic part. In thermal forming, a die is also made in order to create a given plastic part. However, a thermal forming tool is only the shape of one side of the part being formed thereby making it easier to make and not as expensive as a die in an injection molding apparatus.